In a known manner, a vehicle comprises at least one door provided with a vehicle entry device including a lock. A key is inserted into the lock to unlock the latter, open the door and enter the vehicle.
Alternately or additionally, a vehicle can be provided with a vehicle entry device including an electronic lock actuated by an electronic key.
WO 2010 115 585 discloses an example of vehicle entry device, comprising a housing and a keypad. The device is integrated to a trim component of an automotive vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,130 674 discloses another example of vehicle entry device, comprising an illumination system. The device is integrated to a door handle assembly of an automotive vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,341 414 discloses another example of vehicle entry device, comprising numerous components mounted on a PCB (printed circuit board). Those components include a LF 3D coil assembly, a NFC chip card mount for receiving a NFC chip card, a power supply cell mounted on a bracket, an antenna sub-assembly, a controller, an oscillating crystal and a transceiver. The antenna comprises a flexible film and conductor tracks carried by the film. Some components are mounted on the front face of the PCB, while some other components including the antenna are mounted on the back face of the PCB. Such vehicle entry device has a complex, cumbersome and expensive construction.